


i'm fine

by bossheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It's actually not that angsty, Light Angst, M/M, Overworking, Passing Out, Tags Are Hard, as they should - Freeform, everyone loves heeseung, gay but not that gay, heeseung my beloved, i can't tag, i think, sickfic ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: Sunghoon immediately yelped in panic when he saw Heeseung's legs give out on him and his body collapse to the ground, it was like everything was going in slow motion.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Everyone, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Minor Lee Heeseung/Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	i'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting this i'll get back to soulmates later lolz and i've noticed all my fluff (?) fics always have some sort of cuddling involved uhm ... anyways

"Again." Heeseung mumbled, walking to the speaker yet again, for what seemed like the 600th time today and he began playing just a few lines before the second chorus of Given-Taken.

And yet when Heeseung stumbled upon his feet, he didn't stop. Maybe it was because he didn't realize that his head was killing him and his body was one second away from giving out on him. He just thought it was yet another mistake of his that he'd made again. He cursed under his breath, walking to the speaker yet again.

Again, again, and yet again. He'd been doing the same thing every single day for almost a week now - he'd wake up early before the sun even rose, head to the practice room, practice until his entire body ached and he couldn't dance anymore and limp back to the dorms at 2AM or even later and he'd seriously considered throwing a pillow into the practice room and living there - at least, until he got the dances right. It wasn't like it made a difference - Heeseung almost never kept track of the time - so it was lunch, it was time to sleep, but Heeseung had no sense of that. And so Ni-ki and Jay had both already told him days ago that his form was literally perfect - he didn't care, because to him, there was something wrong.

When was the last time he'd even drank water? Heeseung looked around the room - no water in sight. Whatever, he could go a few more hours without water.

Heeseung was just about to rewind their song yet again when Sunghoon popped his head at the doorframe.

"Hyung." Sunghoon smiled. "Here's your food and I got you water too."

"Thanks Hoon, I'll eat it later." Heeseung said briefly.

"No, you're going to eat now." Sunghoon said.

"But-"

"No buts, hyung. I haven't seen you eat anything for almost two days now."

"I ate yesterday." Heeseung protested.

"No, that was two days ago." Sunghoon corrected, in which Heeseung scrunched his nose up in confusion.

"It was?"

Sunghoon slightly nodded, amused.

"Okay, okay." Heeseung walked to Sunghoon, who'd set the food down and knelt down to the floor.

"You've been working hard, haven't you? I haven't seen your face in a week now." Sunghoon commented.

"Yeah, just touching up some details." Heeseung said, rubbing his neck. "Speaking of which, I should continue practicing."

Heeseung didn't notice Sunghoon's eyebrow furrow slightly. Sunghoon just didn't trust Heeseung to be alone at this moment, for the older looked exhausted and pale, and he'd drank the bottle of water in seconds. So he attempted to make an excuse.

"Can I watch?" Sunghoon asked.

"W-Would you want to?" Heeseung asked, and Sunghoon was quick to nod.

When Heeseung stood up, his head felt like it was pounding, and he was a bit confused as to why but he decided to shake it off as he unstably stepped towards the speakers again.

He pressed to rewind, and got in his spot to dance. The music felt oddly distant and faded as he began dancing, and everything at that moment seemed to begin getting blurry and there were black dots everywhere... He couldn't stop himself as he felt his legs give out and his vision become black.

* * *

Sunghoon immediately yelped in panic when he saw Heeseung's legs give out on him and his body collapse to the ground, it was like everything was going in slow motion. He'd immediately scrambled up and dove under Heeseung just enough to catch him, Heeseung's head lolling back in the crook of Sunghoon's arm before he laid the older onto his lap.

"Heeseung hyung? Heeseung hyung?" Sunghoon asked, sounding absolutely stupid for it was visible that Heeseung had passed out.

He quickly put the back of his hand against Heeseung's forehead, feeling somewhat relieved to find out that it wasn't a fever. Heeseung had probably and hopefully only passed out because of exhaustion, and he'd be better after some rest.

And so Sunghoon hooked his arm under Heeseung's knees, other hand against his back and Heeseung's head resting tiredly against Sunghoon's chest - it was an uncomfortable position for Sunghoon, but it would have to do, for he didn't know what other position he could get in that wouldn't make Heeseung more uncomfortable than he already was.

And Sunghoon couldn't run either, in fear that it'd somehow jostle a even bigger headache for Heeseung even though the older was unconscious. Sunghoon knew that the headaches both before and after fainting hurt, it hurt a lot. So Sunghoon only took large steps, moving his feet quickly but not violently.

It was at that moment when Heeseung's eyes slowly opened, shifting in Sunghoon's hold and causing the younger to slow down.

"Huh- what's-" Heeseung squinted at Sunghoon.

"It's okay. You passed out, hyung." Sunghoon said softly, continuing to move his feet. "How are you feeling?"

Heeseung paused for a moment, eyes glassy as he glanced upon his surroundings and fell back against Sunghoon's chest.

"...My head hurts." He admitted quietly.

"We're heading back to the dorms right now, okay? I'll get you some water and- oh, do you think you'll need painkillers?" Sunghoon asked worriedly.

Heeseung gave a slight nod after thinking about it for a moment.

"Y-Yeah..."

Sunghoon smiled, suddenly kicking the door to their dorms and causing Heeseung to get startled.

"You can put me down to open the door, Hoon."

"I'm not risking it. I can't trust your jelly legs right now." Sunghoon teased, continuing to kick the door until they heard a complain - most likely Jay.

"What do you-" Jay started before seeing the pale boy in Sunghoon's arms.

"What happened?" Jay asked immediately.

"Hyung... uhm, he passed out." Sunghon explained. "Can you get him water and a painkiller?"

And as Jay nodded, Sunghoon immediately moved to the dorm room and laid Heeseung down on a bed, sitting down next to the older.

"Heeseung hyung? Sunghoon hyung? What happened?" Jungwon asked, sticking his head out from the top bunk, followed by Sunoo and Ni-ki.

It was a cute sight, and Sunghoon couldn't help but laugh a bit as he looked up, brushing Heeseung's hair away from his forehead repeatedly.

"Heeseung hyung fainted." Sunghoon said, trying to mask his worriedness with confidence.

The three sets of eyes immediately widened.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Sunoo was about to rush down but Jungwon stopped him.

"We shouldn't crowd him too much." Jungwon advised, and Sunoo sighed with a nod.

"Are you okay though?" Ni-ki prompted.

"I-I'm fine. My head just hurts, it'll be okay." Heeseung guaranteed, and the moment he finished, Jay burst through the door followed by Jake.

"Hyung passed out?" Jake asked worriedly, and Heeseung gave a slight not-so-reassuring smile.

"I'm okay now, Jake." Heeseung said and yet the 6 of them all looked at the oldest worriedly as he took the painkiller and drank the water silently.

"...Okay, enough now. You guys are acting like I'm about to die." Heeseung joked.

"We can't help it!" Sunoo complained. "We're only being worried."

"Yeah, you overworked your body a lot." Jay said softly.

"We should let hyung get some rest." Jake commented, most of the other members immediately responding by shuffling away.

"Do what Jake says, okay? I'll wake you up when-"

Sunghoon was about to stand up before he felt Heeseung loosely tug on his sweatshirt. He turned around, eyes falling upon Heeseung's face and Heeseung had the most roundest, pleading eyes that told Sunghoon that he wanted something - cuddles in specific. Sunghoon's eyes immediately softened as laid down on the bed, Heeseung giving him a wide, pretty smile that made Sunghoon's heart jump.

Sunghoon watched in pure adoration and fondness as Heeseung lay his head down on Sunghoon's chest, one of Sunghoon's arms almost immediately wrapping around Heeseung's torso, the other hand beginning to run his fingers through Heeseung's soft hair, continuing to do so even when he felt Heeseung's body loosen up on him.

"You've worked hard, hyung." Sunghoon whispered, pressing a kiss to Heeseung's head.


End file.
